Tsukasa Kadoya/Appearances
Tsukasa Kadoya appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider Decade * Rider War * The World of Kuuga * Transcendence * Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva * The Biting King's Qualifications * Battle Trial: Ryuki World * Super Trick of the Real Criminal * Welcome to the Blade Restaurant * Blade Blade * Faiz High School's Phantom Thief * 555 Faces, 1 Treasure * Reunion: Project Agito * Awakening: Tornado of Souls * Super Den-O Beginning * Here Comes Super Momotaros! * Warning: Kabuto Running Amok * The Grandma Way of Taste * Idle Hibiki * Ending Journey * The Nega-World's Dark Riders * The Walking All-Rider Album * Wanted: Diend * End of Diend * The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai * Heretic Rider, Go Forth! * RX! Dai-Shocker Attack * Black × Black RX * Amazon, Friend * The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy * Rider War: Prologue * Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider Wizard * The Kamen Rider Rings * Neverending Story Kamen Rider Zi-O * Ghost Hunter 2018 * GO! GO! Ghost 2015 * Back to 2068 * Forever King 2018 * Everything Begins 2009 * Our Goal 2019 * 2006: Next Level Kabuto * 2019: Kabuto's Choice * 2019: World, Reset Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider G * Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun * Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!! * Petition! Shin: Kamen Rider Chapter 1!! * Petition! Diend Super Machine Legend!! * Petition! Deneb Wants a Soft Vinyl Toy Too!! * Check! Faiz vs. Dry Taste Jaws!! * Check! Kiva vs. Pumpkin Goblin!! * Check! Hibiki's Useful Maziora!! * Check! Den-O's Belt's T Mark?! * Check! Pink's Revenge, Decade SOS!! * Bang! Heisei Rider Field Day!!! (First Part) * Bang! Heisei Rider Field Day!!! (Last Part) * Bang! Shōwa Rider Field Day!!! (First Part) * Bang! Shōwa Rider Field Day!!! (Last Part) * That One! Seiji Takaiwa: Terrifying Identity? * That One! Eitoku: Beware of Eito-kun? * That One! Kenji Tominaga: Revenge of the Nice Ass!! * That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! * That One! Jun Watanabe: The Identity of Child X? * Quiz! Distinguishing the First Rider * Quiz! The Rider's Secret Weapons * Test! Look, Get on the Scale!! * Test! The Rider Look-Alikes!! * Test! Rider Vehicle Battle!! * Quiz! Decade Countdown!! * Transform! Rider 1 is Looking at the Camera!! * Transform! Amazon is Looking at this Man!! * Transform! Ryuki is a Changing Cut!! * Transform! Den-O is Avoiding Rush Hour!! * Transform! Decade is Folding Cards!! * Type16. - The Destroyer Destroys the Match! * * Boss is Abducted * Boss's Close Call Stage Shows/Live Appearances * to be added Comics * Kamen Rider Decade: World of Stronger Books * Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ Toys * S.H. Figuarts * Super Imaginative Chogokin * Project BM! * FFR Games * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes W * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes * Kamen Rider: Battride War * Kamen Rider: Battride War II References Category:Character Appearances